


Pity Party

by swanfireism



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfireism/pseuds/swanfireism
Summary: Sophomore year Taka thought would be the first time someone might actually celebrate his birthday with him. He slowly had the feeling he was wrong. Was he really?***Important thing this is basses on a tiktok***
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Pity Party

Kiyotaka sat alone on the floor of his kitchen. His parents where nowhere in site as they had been off doing things that didn't concern him

That was not what hurt. 

No it was the fact that his friend was supposed to be here. Mondo Oowada.

He was the only person who ever took a interested in attending his birthday party. The only reason he held a small birthday party.

Taka felt himself crying as he shoveled ice cream from the carton he had gotten to share with Mondo. He even bought cupcakes.

All that seemed a waste though. It had been two hours. Mondo was no where to be found. 

Taka shoveled another spoonful of ice cream when he heard his phone came off. He expected it to be his parent but got a shock. 

  
  


_ Mondo _

Dude I'm so so fucking sorry. Your house is so damn hard to find. I've been trying for two hours.

_ Taka _

So you're still coming?

  
  


_ Mondo _

If that's okay. I'm pulling up now I think

  
  


Taka set the ice cream back into the freezer wiping his eyes. He looked out the window a moment. He saw Mondo's motorcycle pull in. 

Taka hoped he didn't seem too upset when he went outside to greet Mondo.

Mondo parked his bike and took his helmet off and went to Taka. He had a backpack on. He frowned seeing how he looked like he had been crying. 

Mondo went straight to Taka and hugged him. "Sorry I'm so late." He said.

Taka hugged him back and started shaking his head. "I'm just glad you're here. You're the only one who ever want to come." He muttered.

Mondo frowned deeper. "I'll always be here for you." 

"Thank you." Taka said.

They stayed there for a good moment before Taka pulled away. He led Mondo in without a word.

Mondo took the backpack off. "I got you some things."

"Some things?" Taka asked.

Mondo nodded. He took two books out of his bag and a stuffed dog.

Taka smiled almost crying again as he took them. "Thank you!" He exclaimed. 

Mondo smiled softly. He hugged him again. "I wanted to also tell you something." 

"What is it?" Taka asked.

"Let me show you." Mondo said and gently kissed his lips. 

Taka gasped and kissed him back a moment. He felt an overwhelmed a bit though and pulled away not long after.

"Was that okay?" Mondo asked

Taka nodded. "Yes um this is just so new. It's a bit overwhelming. But I want to try this."

Mondo nodded. "Of course. Baby steps."

"Baby steps." Taka repeated.

The spent the rest of the day hanging out and celebrating Taka. 

The day had really turned out well for them and it ended up being one of the best days he could have had 


End file.
